


Reincarnations

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester x Gabriel - Freeform, gabriel's ex lovers, relationship, sam finds some pictures, sam x gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reincarnation (noun) - the rebirth of a soul in another body.</p><p>or in which Sam finds pictures of Gabriel's exes and finds something about them familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnations

Sam was lying on his back on his bed in the bunker staring at the plain ceiling with a surprisingly light archangel cuddled up against him. They hadn't said much since they had sat down but it wasn't an awkward silence. Sam found that it was actually extremely calming. However, he couldn't resist breaking the silence when a thought popped into his head suddenly.

"Hey, Gabe?" He spoke softly, turning his head so his breath blew gently over the small angel's hair.

"What's up, kiddo?" A small reply came.

"You've been alive for literally ages, right?" Sam asked.

"Sure have. What about it?" Gabriel looked over at Sam, eyes soft and doughy.

"So how many partners have you had?"

"Well... I don't exactly have a number for you, Sammy, but it's quite a few. But don't worry, you're not just another number to me." The body in front of Sam shuffled and a face with dewy golden eyes stared up at him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you date." Sam's and Gabe's laughs merged and his thoughts trailed off for a moment before he spoke again, "How many of them were guys?"

"Hm... Good question. Probably the majority if I'm honest with you, Samsquatch." Gabriel breathed into Sam's firm chest before continuing, "With God being my dad, you probably weren't expecting that, were you?"

Sam chuckled throatily.

"Yeah, I suppose I wasn't." Sam said before placing a gently kiss on his boyfriend's head, receiving a small, silent purr from the angel. 

"I think I have some pictures if you want to see them." Gabe added a moment later, not waiting for a response before rolling reluctantly off the bed and snapping his fingers. Before Sam's eyes, a photobook full of photos appeared.

"Here, have a look." Gabriel slid the book across the bed towards Sam. Sam picked the heavy book up off of the bed and opened it to a random page. On the page there was a picture of Gabriel stood next to a very beautiful (and tall, Sam noticed) brunette woman. Her eyes were hazel and she wore her hair like any other woman from the 50s. Gabriel was wearing a tux that complimented her vibrant, red polka-dot dress and his hair was much darker and slicked back. Sam couldn't help but keep staring at how much taller she was than Gabriel. She must have been at least 6'3! Sam brushed it off by telling himself that maybe Gabe just has a thing for tall partners.

"Her name was Poppy. Sweet girl." Gabe smiled, following where Sam's eyes looked. He felt that Sam was upset by what he had said in such a way so he took his hand and squeezed it tightly, earning a tiny smile from the hunter.

The picture next to it was in colour. It must have been in the recent years, perhaps the last 10 or so. This time, it was just a photo of a guy sat down with his laptop. Sam could see under the desk he was sat at and his legs were uncomfortably placed and Sam could imagine how every time he moved his knees would bang against the tabletop. The guy must have been at least 6'4, maybe even taller. Since the photo was from the back, Sam couldn't see his face but he could see his hair. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have assumed that Gabe had sneakily took a picture of him and put it in there. The guy was even wearing a flannel shirt for god's sake!

"Damn, Gabe." Sam breathed shakily, "Did you hand-pick these people so they purposely looked like me?"

"Well," Gabriel gazed into Sam's eyes, "You could say I have a type. Oh, and his name's Todd."

With one glance at the next picture, Sam was convinced there was something more. The next photo he saw was of a giant practically was wearing Sam's face, taken some time in the late 70s. The unnamed man was holding Gabriel in the air and they were leaning in for a kiss. His profile was sharp yet his nose was on a slight slope; exactly the same as Sam's. His eyes were a dull green that sort of looked like a faint brown and Sam saw the shadow of a smile across the taller man's face and a slight dimple was apparent in his visible cheek. 

"Gabe..." Sam spoke slowly.

"Okay, Sam. Maybe I do have a confession." Gabriel smiled.

"Go on." Sam urged.

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" He questioned.

"Uh, I mean, sure but...what does that have to do with this?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Well... You've been on Earth for a little while longer than you think you have, Sammy." Gabe continued, "Well, not you but your soul has been here for hundreds upon thousands of years. And you've lived hundreds of lives. And I might have been with you for all of those lives." He blushed.

Sam was speechless.

"So...All of these pictures are of me - or, my soul..?" Sam was still stunned.

"Yeah." Gabe answered, "And you know the best part?"

"What?" 

"I get to fall in love with you over and over again."


End file.
